The Deepest Shame
by thunderisloudestwhen
Summary: Thor's future queen, Katya, is burdened with a dark secret. Loki finds this secret and uses it to manipulate her in Thor's absence. Katya is torn between staying faithful to the man she loves, and protecting herself against having her secrets exposed.


"Shh, my dear. I know your secret desires. Y_ou think you're dreaming at night, but the truth is not quite so…" I shivered as I felt Loki's cold hand rest at the side of my neck. He was sitting at the side of my bed, a place typically reserved for his brother. He looked back down at me, his eyes piercing my soul to the core. "I know your secrets, darling. You see, we have a similar magic. A taste for mischief. A constant cold in your body that you try so desperately to hide, and my brother is too big of a dunderhead to even notice it." I glared at Loki, baring my teeth. "You don't know anything," I said to him. He looked back down at me, and pushed my dark hair away from my face. He cupped my cheek in his hand, and searched my face with scanning eyes. I couldn't hold form for much longer, and the smooth chill from another Jotun's hand began to chip away at my carefully constructed edges._

_ "Ah yes, there it is, the true you. A half Jotun, possibly the only thing more shameful being a full blood like me." I pulled away from his grasp and stared at his quivering smile. "You know," he started, "I could never tell Thor. The way he speaks of you, I doubt he would even care. Now Odin..." "Loki, you will say no such," I interrupted him, but he quickly cut me off with a wave of a finger. "He would never allow a half heart such as yourself to be the future queen of Asgard." I sighed, sitting on my knees and shaking my head. "What then, Loki, do you plan on doing then?" "Oh sweet one, it is not what I will be doing, but rather you. To begin, how about you show me how you've won over my brother, hmm? You see most women he sees once or twice, but he sneaks to your chamber every night. I've heard him speak to Odin about marriage arraignments. Show me, pet, how you keep him so busy." _

_I sat there glaring at him. A small, quivering smile began to curl over his lips. I was caught, and there was nothing I could do. "Well to begin, he doesn't lie with a Jotun." I returned to my Asgardian facade, and laid across my bed. "You are so desperate to see, come join me and I shall show you my ways. But should you speak a word to anyone of me or this, I will destroy you. Heimdal does not see within my chambers without being alerted, so consider yourself lucky." Loki slid down my bed and rested his head on my outstretched arm. I took his cheek in my hand and kissed him deeply, wishing his brother was in his place. When I broke from his mouth, I put my hands on his chest and kissed his neck while beginning the laborious process of armor removal. _

_Loki sharply breathed in as I blew cold air across his bare chest, and dug his hands into my air as I kissed down his cool body. "Mmmmrph," he groaned, "Now I'm beginning to see why he's always visiting you." I ignored his commentary and begin to undo his trousers. A full erection sprang forth to greet me, and I greeted it with a soft kiss. I blew more cool air onto his shaft, and Loki let out a long moan, twisting his hands deeper into my long hair. _

_I breathed in deeply, and took his entire cock into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, quickly and slowly, responding to all the gasps and moans coming from Loki's mischievous mouth. As he was close to cumming her held my hair firmly, and I swallowed all of his seed. As I came back to his face, Loki had an expression of extreme pleasure. "I can see why he comes to you each evening if these are the pleasures you give him." "And that," I responded while licking my fingers "is only the beginning. But he should be back from Vanaheim soon, and you shouldn't be here." Loki nodded and began to collect his things when the thunder began. _

_"Don't worry pet, this is just the beginning." Loki disappeared from my chambers as quickly as he had appeared. Moments later my door flung open, and I heard a heavy sound hit the floor; Mjölnir. I heard the swish of a heavy cape being hung on the hook nearest my door, and the long footsteps approaching my bed. "My prince, you have returned to me safely. Please come sit with me, tell me of your adventures." Thor smiled at me and cupped my delicate face in his large hand, and brought his face in close. _

_"Oh sweet Katya, how I have missed you." _

_-to be continued-_


End file.
